theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
RM-L4NC3
*Charlie Lang|status = Active}}The Rm-L4NC3 'or "'Lance" is a heavily-modified Smith & Wesson M&P pistol created in the Ekhota Base tech lab by Camden Kolt. History Born out of frustration at a lack of resources in his newly-established tech lab, Camden Kolt was forced to get creative with what resources he had at his disposal; namely, a surplus of Smith & Wesson M&P pistols given to ULC agents as standard-issue weapons upon their recruitment. Kolt used his mastery over magitec to transform the pistol from a simple sidearm, to a multitool capable of imaginative suppression, mobility, and destruction if need be. The weapon would be tested repeatedly within Kolt's tech lab, and finally deployed in its completed form in the capable hands of Charlie Lang during Liberators 830B's first excursion to a ranch in Northern Wyoming, in a confrontation with a band of dark mages. Charlie Lang used this weapon when deprived of his wand in a confrontational standoff between his team and the dark wizards. He tosses aside his wand beyond his Red Line, but unbeknownst to them he had the Lance concealed up his sleeve, and used it in a surprise attack to spear the leader non-fatally through the shoulder. Technical specifications Modifications * The slide, firing mechanism, guide rod, hammer, magazine, and many other parts were removed and changed via matter manipulation magic into a form inlaid with a number of Areum-sensitive nodes. Each of these nodes allows a wizard the ability to control an object placed into the firing chamber (in this case a large, Areum-enhanced carbon-steel slug), in place of a bullet. * The pistol's slide, firing chamber, bore size and caliber, and all mechanisms normally dedicated to the firing of a bullet were all drastically altered specifically to cater to the pistol's newfound ability to hold a single carbon-steel slug, which can be replaced either via a hatch machined into the slide/barrel, or by allowing the slug to simply fall out of the barrel. This slug comes into direct contact with the red-tech nodes embedded into the metal of the gun, and give a wizard an unusual amount of control over the pistol's contents, regardless of their actual skill with matter manipulation. * A custom-built arm brace frame is attached to the pistol's grip and the notch where the hammer formerly resided, ensuring the pistol and its wielder are not torn from one another during normal operation. When the Lance is not in use, the arm brace can automatically tuck the pistol back against the forearm via an Areum-controlled slide rail mechanism. To re-engage the pistol, a wizard has only to hold their palm flat, and use their control over Areum to release the mechanism, sliding the Lance directly into their hand. The Lance cannot be used by any personnel that do not have some degree of control over Areum; any non-wizard attempting to use the weapon will find that the arm brace does not work, and the carbon-steel slug inside the pistol will simply fall out of the barrel, the red-tech nodes that normally deadlock the slug inside the weapon inactive. It is little more than an elaborate paperweight unless placed in the correct hands. Features The features of this weapon are controlled by a selector dial on the side of the weapon, and are activated by pulling the trigger. When wielded by a wizard, the pistol's magi-tec nodes automatically light up and by default will anchor the carbon-steel slug inside the chamber. From here, the slug can be elongated into a flexible carbon-steel cable to a maximum length of 45 meters (150 ft.) with force akin to a harpoon gun, and used to the extent that a wizard's imagination allows. Depending on the use, the slug can be retracted back into the chamber for re-use, or it may need replacement. The following are the options available on the fire selection dial. * Whip - A carbon-steel bullwhip, effective at a length of 6 to 8 feet. Any longer and the whip becomes largely unwieldy. The whip can be electrified should the wielder choose, via Areum-energy conduits. * '''Grappel Gun - '''The tip of the cable can be forcefully punctured into most surfaces, where a simple command issued by the wielder can split the embedded end into a rock-steady mount, which can then be used to pull the wielder and the mounted object together. Used creatively, this can allow the wizard to cover large distances quickly, to pry open doors, to disorient enemies, or to move large obstacles. As long as the Lance is within a wizard's Red Line, the device can be attached to a truck or other powerful object and used as a winch. When finished, the cable can be retracted back into its compressed form, ready for re-use. * '''Javelin - '''The entire slug can be elongated and simply ejected at high speed from the Lance, forming what is essentially a piece of ballistic rebar. Its tip can be formed quickly into a spear shape, to facilitate its effectiveness. The depleted slug will then need to be replaced. * '''Jumper Cable - '''The Lance can be used to directly channel a large amount of Areum-generated electricity into an object or enemy, powering or electrocuting it. * '''Shrapnel Cable - '''The cable can be forcefully jettisoned into an object, and then from a safe distance, the majority of the cable can be forced to detonate into forward-directed shrapnel. This can cause severe injury to targets, or can be used to quickly gain access to locked doors. The depleted slug will need replaced after this method is deployed. * '''Shrapnel Ejector - '''The slug can be rapidly dismantled into small pieces, that are flung out of the barrel at high speeds akin to actual pistol rounds. As the actual slug is physically dispensed from the Lance, it forms the pistol's magazine capacity; a typical slug can supply enough ejecta for roughly 10 to 20 rounds, depending on the size of ejected shrapnel. Due to the sacrifices made to allow for this pistol's versatility, accuracy is greatly reduced from that of a standard M&P pistol, and this firing type should only be used at close range and in case of emergencies. Category:Weapons Category:Magical Items & Artifacts